


February 30th: A Calculated Love Story

by enesnl



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 230s, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: "What would you do if February 30th existed?"I'd ask you to be mine.





	February 30th: A Calculated Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroHorizon/gifts).



"Does February 30th exist?" Sana asked. She and Jeongyeon were lying down on her gaudy rainbow rug (Sana called it gay solidarity, which earned a grunt from Jeongyeon), crown of heads meeting at the mid-junction of 180°. Jeongyeon's feet were resting against the front of the couch while Sana's were casually placed on the floor, legs arched at a lazy 50°. Jeongyeon was tapping her feet rhythmically against the dark green fabric of the couch, humming a random melodic tune. 

"No, I don't think so," Jeongyeon replied, furrowing her brows and subtly inclining her head. "Maybe a long time ago."

"Hm. What would you do if it did?" Sana seemed to have a permanent seat in her thinking chair, having just ended a tangent on the millennials' obsession with Icarus. Jeongyeon sometimes called her Sacrates. 

Jeongyeon momentarily stopped tapping. I'd ask you to be mine, she thought. But seeing as her level of courage is akin to that hick purple dog on tv (with a regular 0230 KST showtime), a confession would never surface. She and Sana had been best friends since high school, since the day Jeongyeon casually gifted Sana a thornapple that was originally intended for her unrequited crush. Sana had accepted it with glee, not minding that it was second-hand. That was the last time Jeongyeon braved a romantic notion toward Sana, when it was innocent and meant nothing.

Jeongyeon resumed tapping. "Probably treat it like any other day. I hear terminally ill people do that. Live life normally so they don't have to think about their impending death."

Sana abruptly sat up. "Let's have an adventure today, Jeongie. We're young and healthy, let's make February 30th the day where we can do anything without regret!" Sana raced off, roughly pulling Jeongyeon up off the floor and with her, clasping her hand tightly. Jeongyeon had no choice but to be dragged away by a squealing, excited Sana. 

Not that Jeongyeon minded anyway.

\----------------

"Bungee jumping?!" Jeongyeon exclaimed. "This is the big adventure you were talking about? I thought today was about LIVING. I'M NOT TRYING TO DIE SANA."

"Aww, come on Jeongie it'll be so much fun!" Sana was jumping up and down fervently, apparently still high off their skittles eating contest last night. "And perfectly safe!"

Jeongyeon stared at Sana incredulously, mouth agape, wondering why she had to fall in love with such a child. A dangerous, impetuous, beautiful chil- Jeongyeon stopped that train of thought.

Sana ran across the field toward the convening area for jumpers, leaving crushed and discolored Autumn leaves in her wake, Jeongyeon at her heel. It was barren, the lack of a queue in conjunction with the first signs of plant decay. Their footsteps were in conversation with the breeze and Jeongyeon swore she saw a tumbleweed skirt by, despite the ridiculous modicum of chance. 

"Yeah, normal people don't do extreme sports when it's -5° C," Jeongyeon grumbled, rubbing her arms lengthwise while Sana blatantly ignored her. "I'm not massaging your butt later if we get hypothermia." Jeongyeon's hands paused in reconsideration as the imagined scene played in her mind, a leer emerging on her face.

"Oh, there's the elevator!" Sana pointed, rousing Jeongyeon out of her pervy daze. Jeongyeon wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her lip, in slight disbelief that it managed to form in this weather. Jeongyeon was reluctantly dragged again, but instead of thinking about the 70.1~ meter drop, she focused on Sana's warm hand in hers, fingers intertwining as the elevator rose. 

Lightly stepping off the colossal lift, Jeongyeon and Sana regarded the seemingly engrossed professional instructor, who was tautly pulling on two pieces of rope that were linked together with a silver carabiner. "Are you here for the couples' tandem discount?"

"Yes!" Sana immediately answered for the both of them, not sparing a single glance at Jeongyeon for confirmation or permission. 

Not that Jeongyeon could deny her anyway. 

The instructor started meticulously strapping the harnesses to Jeongyeon and Sana's bodies, vocally checking the safety precautions numerous times to assuage any fears the two might have for the jump. "What are your weights?" he flippantly asked, half-listening as they each mumbled 50kg (they were actually about 52kg - blame the skittles). He was just following protocol. 

"Alright, walk to the end of the platform, count to three, and then just let yourselves fall. Jumping would be a safety hazard, despite the activity name. Good luck and enjoy yourselves!" The instructor shot them a thumbs up and inspiring grin, idling nearby in case of any mishaps before takeoff. 

Jeongyeon and Sana shuffled toward the end of the platform, edging their way in a delicate adagio. The entire place exuded a strange vibe. Jeongyeon enveloped Sana in a tight embrace as her breaths fluctuated between heavy and shallow. Sana slightly crouched her upper body to tenderly gaze up at Jeongyeon and offer her a comforting smile.

"Don't be scared." Sana placed a warm kiss on Jeongyeon's forehead, then her right eyelid, then her left eyelid, moving down to the tip of her nose and both cheeks, heating the chill that had accumulated from fear and the higher altitude. Her lips didn't recede as labored breaths intimated that she was frightened as well. "I love you."

For an instant, Jeongyeon swore Sana lingered near the corner of her mouth, but she didn't have a chance to react or process it before finding herself free-falling into the ○ (unknown), clutching tightly onto Sana's sweater with white knuckles and heavily shut eyes. 

After about five seconds, they reached the end of their cord, the weight of their fall bouncing back in a buoyant hyperbola. Jeongyeon gasped and finally opened her eyes to find Sana beaming brilliantly at her, teeth in a chaotic inverse to match the universe of February 30th. Jeongyeon basked in the euphoria then, with Sana as her person. Her eyes expanded, suddenly revitalized by the all-encompassing untainted air. It was as if she drank 2.3 (she couldn't stomach more) of those nasty herbal drink pouches her mother kept sending her. Ending the bodily log of their trajectories, Jeongyeon and Sana descended to Earth, Sana's smile never fading in luminance. 

\------------

On the way back to Sana's apartment, they stopped by a 7-11 to buy a pack of beer, barely slipping in before the convenience store's hour-long maintenance break. Sana chose a random brand with a garish fuchsia design because it was "so cute!" Jeongyeon could already taste the saccharine brew, lips curling in disgust. 

Arriving at the complex, they decided to go up to the rooftop, sneaking up the secret stairwell Sana found on one of her more mundane adventures. They talked for 140~ minutes, sharing their experiences with the fall, rewatching the video that cost an extra ₩23000, proudly displaying the "I got guts" stickers they received after the jump, Sana teasing Jeongyeon for being a wuss. 

"I am not a wuss!" Jeongyeon yelled indignantly. She stood up and balled her fists while a cat screeched in the distance.

"Sit down, silly. Even the cats think you're making a fuss," Sana giggled, grasping Jeongyeon's hand and delicately unfurling the fingers before planting a small kiss in her palm. Jeongyeon was immediately appeased with the gesture and plopped back down on the dirty bench they were situated on. She drew her head back and lifted the can of beer to her lips, finishing the last gulp before dropping it unceremoniously on the ground and stomping it flat, burping crudely afterward. 

Sana scanned the night view of Seoul with a pensive look on her face, eyes landing on a Kay Jewelers billboard 121,440 feet away. She glanced down at the pink Citizen watch that Jeongyeon gave her for Christmas last year, sighing and remarking the time. 11:00pm. "The day's almost over. Any last adventures you want to go on?"

Jeongyeon turned to study Sana's profile as the grungy city lights illuminated the sharp bridge of her nose and acutely delicate cheeks, scarlet hair lightly blowing in the wind. Maybe because it was February 30th. Maybe the world became a temporary liminal space in which fear and anxiety didn't exist. Jeongyeon felt entirely at peace, like she was floating in the air with Sana again, entranced by her dazzling smile and being brave enough to do what her heart has been screaming at her to do. 

Not hearing a response, Sana turned her head and found her lips immediately engulfed by Jeongyeon's. The kiss was soft, awkwardly shy but purposeful with the bittersweet lingering of beer and Sana's raspberry lipstick. Sana didn't respond immediately, instead letting herself simply enjoy the feeling of Jeongyeon, the unique essence that belonged to Jeongyeon alone. Sighing into the kiss, Sana leaned forward, now eager to reciprocate. She lead Jeongyeon backward somewhat aggressively until Jeongyeon's back met the wooden bench, prompting a loud squeal from the other girl as the cold material hit her. 

"Fuck, that's cold," hissed Jeongyeon. Sana only giggled above her, eyes waning into crescents and proving that her win at last year's 31st Annual Seoul Aegyo Contest was just. Jeongyeon's cheeks achingly stretched to resemble a dopy Cheshire Cat in heat (love), former discomfort immediately dismissed as she got lost in the girl currently occupying the space above her. She cupped Sana's cheeks and met her lips, accidentally bumping teeth in the process. They chuckled and tried again, softer this time, smiling into the kiss and deepening it. Neither felt hungry or rushed, just mutually ablazed by the fireworks their mouths.. lips.. tongues.. teeth.. peach fuzz.. guttural vibrations were striking, feeling like they had just arrived home after a decade of absence, kissing away the bereft affections in consolation. 

They made love that night on that dirty bench, with murmured sweet nothings and attentive questions, along with the inexorable awkward moments as first time lovers, and a near confrontation with the apartment night guard making his 3am rounds.

"Fuck," Sana whispered, immediately removing her hand from the inside of Jeongyeon's underwear and lowering her body in seclusion, finding refuge in the bench's backrest. Jeongyeon hushed her as they waited the thirty-one seconds for the night guard to leave, all the while Sana was trying desperately to muffle her laughs in Jeongyeon's now naked torso. After the door back into the building slammed shut, Sana released an unrestrained train of giggles and nose-crinkling chortles before sighing contentedly and adjusting her body to comfortably lie on top of her lover, slyly sliding her hand back down the girl's underwear. 

Caressing Jeongyeon's mound with her right hand, Sana used her left to engage in a nonsensical finger dance with the other girl, seizing every opportunity to touch her with as much skin as she could. She maneuvered her head north and created a constellation of kisses up Jeongyeon's neck, leaving a wake of invisible marks in her name.

Arriving at Jeongyeon's jaw, she placed another soft kiss on her chin, this one holding a little more meaning behind it. 

"It's not February 30th anymore," Sana cutely noted. Her eyes betrayed her and exhibited a tiny flicker of insecurity that held the underlying questions of disillusioned reality and commitment.

"Yea.. " Jeongyeon trailed off, communicating with the gaze of intimate solace and a silent lover's pledge.

Sana examined Jeongyeon's eyes for a moment before smiling ear-to-ear, kissing her in a squealed fervor of glee. Jeongyeon's surprised yelp got muffled into Sana's kiss as her hands threaded into the other girl's hair. Giddiness infused them both as their eyes crinkled together - perhaps the start of that "old couples look alike" theory? Sana left a plethora of chaste pecks on Jeongyeon's lips, each delivering a message of * i adore you * you're so cute * my heart is full * you make me so happy * finishing with a longer, fierce * I'm Yours *

Sana gazed intently at Jeongyeon, desperately wanting to pleasure the other girl as her hand slid down, grazing aroused nipples that induced sharp intakes of breath from both of them. 

"You're wetter than when we started." Sana sent her a curious look as Jeongyeon's cheeks burned, the color becoming more lurid every second. Jeongyeon was mortified when Sana's eyes widened at the revelation. 

"It was the night guard!" Sana whisper-yelled, giggling afterward. "Does my Jeongie have an exhibitionist kink?"

"Nooo," Jeongyeon fervently denied, hands releasing their gentle hold on Sana's hair to futilely conceal her flushed cheeks. 

Sana lovingly chuckled and bent her head down to plant a deep kiss into the concave between Jeongyeon's collarbones, faintly sucking the skin there and eliciting a low moan from Jeongyeon as she concurrently indulged her fingers in Jeongyeon's wetness. Sana gently kissed back up, occasionally emitting little growls and soft bites while savoring the sweet scent of her lover and feeling her own body react to the sensations. Jeongyeon lowered her head to meet Sana's lips in a whimper, encircling her face with both palms and perfervidly kissing her, moaning into it with everlasting love and desire. 

February 30th might not exist, but Jeongyeon and Sana's love was tangible and real, timeless in a world where lovers often end in a parallel. They celebrated their eight months today, a week and a half early to accommodate their final exams. They went bungee jumping again, encountering the same questionable instructor performing the same arduous task, this time with a blue carabiner. They declined on the bench sex though, instead opting to retreat to the cozy, full-size bed in their newly shared home (sans the gaudy rainbow rug), making love well into March 1st. 

end

**Author's Note:**

> a chaotic merging of my affinity for maths and inner classical romantic ft. a ton of numerical references


End file.
